


One Last Time

by Remyrony



Category: Original Work
Genre: (it was happy but lol), F/F, Fights, I think that's it this time around, OKAY tags now, Okay!, P5 references, So this story was my main focus point all last semester, Unhappy Ending, and I'm super proud of it, and so after mass amounts of edits and changes, here it is!, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remyrony/pseuds/Remyrony
Summary: Hailie and Brittany are moving from San Francisco to New York.  However, before they leave Hailie has to make one last stop.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been awhile. This story was my major writing piece for this last semester in college. It has grown and changed and I think it is one of the best stories I've ever written. If anyone is wondering, I am going to be writing a new (and long story). It is going to be a fantasy based story around Hailie and Brittany. But that's another story-another day. I hope you enjoy! o(*^▽^*)o

Two girls stood hand in hand looking at the intimidating building in before them. This was their final stop after passing through many clearance and security checkpoints. Hailie, dressed in her favorite purple shirt and jeans let out a long sigh. Brittany gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Brittany asked.

“Not really…I’m terrified to go in there, to see him. I know this is a good idea and I really can’t back out now but I’m just…scared.” Hailie admitted.

“I know it’s scary, but you’re so strong. You can do this. I know you can, and after it’s over you never have to think of him again, and you can move on.” 

“Right. You’re right. I can do this.” 

Hailie gave one big nod before letting go of Brittany’s hand. She marched towards the gates lined with barbed wire and watchtowers. They finally let her into the building and she had to leave all of her valuables with the guard at the front desk. She was escorted down a maze of bland hallways and locked doors with people staring at her like she was a monkey at a zoo. She kept her head down and watched her feet. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot.  
“You can do this…you can do this.” She muttered to herself. 

There was a loud buzz before the door in front of her opened. Hailie walked in with her hands shoved in her pockets. She looked around at the many tables before deciding on one in the middle. She walked over to the table looking around as she did so. On one of the tables there was an abandoned drawing of a family, on another there was a deck of playing cards. She took a seat at the table she picked and waited. A few minutes passed in silence before there was another loud buzz and the door on the other side of the room swung open and two men walked in. One stood by the door and the other made his way to the table and sat down across from Hailie. He reached into his pocket of his sweat pants and pulled out a letter before placing it on the table for them both to see.

“I take it my letter reached you well.” Hailie said.

“Oh come now, don’t be like this. I know why you’re here, and I’m willing to meet with you. But if you are going to act this way…”

Hailie took a deep breath. “You’ve. Changed.”

“Is that really why you came, to tell me I’ve changed? We haven’t seen each other in years, of course I’ve changed.”

“I’m here to get closure. I’m not here to be all sentimental and be like, Oh daddy I forgive you for what you did to me. I want to know why you hurt me and then I want you out of my life.”

Richard stared at her. “I’ve been out of your life for 12 years; it could’ve stayed that way.”

“Why did you beat me?” She questioned.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Hailie was panicking. She wanted this to be a quick meeting; she didn’t want to be with this man any longer than necessary but her dad obviously had other plans. 

“I figured that is why you’re here. Truthfully that is a loaded question, where do you want me to start?”

“How can you talk about this so casually? It’s been ruining my life!”

“Your life? You put me behind bars for 6 years. Talk about ruining lives.”

“You were a free man for five. I’m not the one who got drunk and drove into a parked car and landed my ass back here!”

“If you hadn’t gotten me put away in the first place we wouldn’t be here.”

“Really. You really want to pin the blame on me. You think my life after you got put away was all flowers and sunshine? I was in three foster houses dad. Three. The first couple who took me in had to move away and they couldn’t afford to take me with.” Hailie’s voice escalated as she continued. “I got locked up in a closet by some crazy lady before I finally ended up with a family who loved me.” She slammed her hands down on the table. The guard glared at her before she sat back down, crossing her arms. 

After she finished the room fell quiet. The only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Hailie took a deep breath to regain her composure.

“Your mother....” Richard said.

“It was ten years later. How the fuck do you take that long to get over it? Yeah it still hurts that she died but is that really a reason to beat your only kid?” Hailie said.

“You looked like her.”

“So. Let me get this straight. You were still grieving over mom’s passing. Which I understand.” She paused. “But what I don’t understand me looking like her had anything to do with why you beat me.”

“You were the one who took her from me; I was just getting my anger out.”

“A grown man taking your anger out on a defenseless 10 year old girl. Makes perfect sense.”

“What else was I supposed to do Hailie?”

“I don’t know Richard.” She spat out his name. “Maybe take up boxing or go to a gym.”

“We couldn’t afford that.”

“That’s because you spent all your money on Jack!” Or did you forget about that?”

“I don’t want to argue with you anymore. Is that really all you wanted from me?”

Hailie sighed, trying to get all her thoughts in order. It was obvious she wasn’t going to get the answers she wanted. It was pointless to keep arguing with him.

“You have 5 minutes remaining for this visit.” The officer who had been standing by the door announced. 

“Yeah, pretty much. That’s…that’s all I wanted.” She paused. “I’m moving. With Brittany.”

Silence. After a moment Hailie realized what she said and her face fell. She saw the way her dad’s face changed. It looked like it did back then, back before he would hit her. She knew he couldn’t hurt her here, but her instincts kicked into overdrive. 

“Your girlfriend.” 

“I mean…well…she’s just my friend and…and it’s for school…”

“I’m pretty sure I just heard you say Brittany. I remember how close you two were as kids. You know it’s ironic that over the years nothing got through to you. Your mother and I…She wouldn’t approve of you being one of those fucking fags.”

“Stop. Are you kidding me? Mom being disappointed in me? You fucking liar. YOUR views are not MY views. She stopped to wipe away the tears that began to fall. “Brittany and I are moving away. She got accepted into a college and already has a job offer nearby. My therapist thinks it’s a good idea for me to leave. That’s why I’m here. Closure. Remember? So what now, are you gonna yell at me about how I’m gonna burn in hell and everything?”

“Hailie…” Richard tried to reach out to grab Hailie. 

She stood up, abruptly pulling away from him. “Don’t you Hailie me. I’m not going to listen to any more excuses you have. I came for closure, and maybe some acceptance. But it’s obvious you are still set in your ways and won’t give me any of that. So I’m done now, this conversation is over. 

Hailie begins to walk away, pausing while the door in front of her opens. She wiped at her eyes again. This meeting went so wrong. She wanted something she knew she wasn’t going to get. It was a nice try though. She turned to face the man she called her father once again. 

“And don’t try to get in contact with me, I don’t want to hear anything else you have to say to me.”

The door slammed shut behind her and she began to walk away with the prison guard. She wanted to stop crying before she made it out to the car. When she grabbed all of her items from the front desk the lady handed her some tissues. Thanking the lady Hailie texted Brittany that she was done and walked out to the car.

*4 Months Later*

Brittany walked into the apartment and took off her boots. She let her hair down from her bun and began to look through the mail that arrived. 

“Bill…bill…letter from mom…another bill…Lee’s magazine.” She set the mail down on the counter before calling out to Hailie.  
“Babe! You got some mail! Get your butt out of bed, I’ll make you some coffee!”

“Be right there!” A tired voice yelled back, from the bedroom presumably.

A few minutes later a sleepy looking Hailie came out yawning. Brittany gestured to the mail on the counter before she went back to making the coffee. Hailie put her glasses on before she began to fumble through the mail.

“So I face timed with mom, she says hi, her and dad are in Hawaii on vacation. They said they love us and she sent me some pictures, I’ll have to show you.   
Who’s the letter from? It’s just addressed to you. Also your magazine came in, and it’s under all the letters.” Brittany turned around and brought the coffee to 

Hailie who had jumped up on the counter and opened the letter.

“San Francisco. That’s weird. The only person still there is dad.”

“Maybe it’s some old mail that finally got forwarded to us.”

“But why would the letter show up now? I’m glad mom and dad are doing well, by the way.”

She wordlessly took the drink from Brittany and began to read. Brittany went through the remaining mail, watching Hailie out of the corner of her eye. She saw Hailie drop the letter and get off the counter and begin to walk towards the living room.

“I’m gonna…go…gonna go and play persona 5.” She mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Brittany reached out to grab her.

“I’m fine.” She snapped and swatted her hand away.

“Okay…was it your dad?” Brittany questioned softly, afraid to upset Hailie more than she already was.

“I don’t wanna talk about it. It’s nothing. I’m gonna go play my game…”

Hailie walked over to the couch. The TV was already on and paused from her playing Persona 5 the night before. She curled up into the corner of the couch and un-paused the game. It took a moment before she started to play. She was in the middle of the 4th palace, Futaba’s pyramid. Her party was trying to convince Futaba that she was important and needed. Hailie watched the screen, playing with quick, experienced fingers. 

Sometime later she felt the couch sink in. Hailie didn’t look up from her game. 

“You should eat something.” Brittany said quietly.

“…Not hungry…” She muttered.

“I know you aren’t hungry but you should try to eat something.”

“…No…”

“Hailie!” Brittany snapped and Hailie jumped, looking startled. “You need to eat. You can’t just shut everything out. It’s not healthy.”

“What do you know?” Hailie yelled back. 

“I know that you wanted to move on from your dad and now he’s trying to get back in your life, and you ignoring everything he said and devoting yourself to this game and nothing else isn’t healthy!”

“Did you…read my letter?”

“Shit… Hailie you just left it sitting there and I was worried.”

“No. You don’t have any right to read my mail! That was my personal business. I can’t believe you!”

“I was worried about you.”

“Fuck that! I don’t care if I was fucking dying, you have NO right to go through my mail!”

“Hailie, you’re being irrational.”

“No, you were when you read my letter and broke my privacy.”

“You’re acting childish.”

“You’re a bitch! Fuck off, just leave me alone.”

Brittany stood up rolling her eyes. She walked to the kitchen, grabbed her purse and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. Hailie curled up on the couch and furiously wiped at her eyes. How dare Brittany read her mail without asking. It was an invasion of her privacy and Hailie was trying to pretend the letter didn’t exist.

“You were used! They forged her suicide note and laid the blame of her death upon you! They trampled all over your young heart! Get mad! Don’t forgive those rotten adults!” The game’s audio played.

Hailie sighed and reached over to grab the controller to pause the game. “You know Futaba, you and I are alike in more ways than one.”

She looked around seeing a coffee mug sitting on the table. She leaned over and grabbed it before slowly nursing it closing her eyes and hating the absolute silence of the apartment.

What seemed like hours later the apartment door opened. Hailie glanced over her shoulder to see Brittany close the door and lean down to take off her boots. She sighed. The mug of coffee was long empty sitting back on the table. The game was still left paused on the same screen. Brittany wordlessly walked back to the bedroom and quietly shut the door. 

Hailie frowned before she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She hopped back up on the counter and picked up the offending piece of mail before reading it once again.

 

Dear Hailie,  
I hope this letter reaches you well. I know words can’t excuse what I did to you. And I just wanted to say, I’m sorry. Both of our emotions got the better of us when you came to see me, so this is my way of telling you what I wanted to say then. I was still grieving over your mother’s death and fell into a deep hole of drinking and anger. I know this isn’t a valid excuse in your eyes and I’m sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and if you don’t I understand. I just want you to know that I love you, and I hope you and your girlfriend are happy together.  
Richard  
P.S. You’ve grown up into a beautiful young woman and you look just like your mother.

Hailie crumpled up the letter. Futaba was right. She shouldn’t have to forgive these rotten adults.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you made it all the way here I hope you enjoyed! It would make my day if you left a comment or a kudo, and even if you don't I hope you have a fantastic and wonderful day! (*＾▽＾)／


End file.
